


Farewell To Your Springs of Joy

by Twhite0206



Series: Long Time Traveler [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Modern Day AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Coupley stuff, F/M, Love, M/M, Not a lot of blood though, Rated M for later chapters honestly, Trigger: Gun shot wound later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twhite0206/pseuds/Twhite0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Les Amis had a lot of enemies, soon they become threats and Grantaire and Enjolras will have to face the wrath of progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell To Your Springs of Joy

The Les Amis had made enemies, a lot of them. Most of them were non-threatening for the better part, the others, not so much. All of the Les Amis had gotten to their junior and senior years by the time they had gotten media attention for the first time. 

The friends of the l’ABC had been the subject of many newspaper articles and online blog dedications when they had began attending the same college. Rants and praises had labeled them across the years, however, it wasn’t until they had organized a rally in the middle of Washington D.C. that fifty-five news stations across the U.S. and internationally tuned into “A group of college students trying, and possibly succeeding, in changing the U.S.” Gay marriage had been one of the debates the group had tried to hone in on first, on top of immigration reform and abortion laws. Enjolras had wanted to go headfirst and fight for shorter terms for senators and house representatives and cutting welfare back programs so they aren’t a lifestyle but Combeferre had convinced him they should “Work their way up that totem poll.”

After his initial discontent, Enjolras agreed knowing they had to get their feet wet first with helping the people by not emptying the pockets of those within the infrastructure of the government. They would have been shot down a great deal sooner. This in itself, establishing the rights of any human, no matter what sexuality or gender one sees their self as, would have the right to be married, give blood, and many other rights they had been restricted. Women would also, in every state, be allowed to the choice abortion, up to a certain number of weeks. 

The rally had begun the day before the bills were set to be passed and it had long gone quiet within the last hours of debate. Those who had come to rally and support were scattered throughout the large field outside and on the steps of the Thomas Jefferson Memorial. The Les Amis had to barter heavily with those who kept the memorial up for their worry of, “a bunch of college boys tearing up the place.” They wouldn’t dare. They also were able to convince with the newspaper clippings and letters of reference. They had also offered to pay for damages. 

The group and the spectators had set up radios, portable T.V.’s, Ipads, Ipods, MacBooks, Laptops, really anything they could get news from what was going on with in the senate. Everyone was tuned in, though there were many side conversations between the thousands there. With the worry there, the friends tried to keep everything light hearted, even Grantaire.

“Ok…Truth or dare?” 

“Courfeyrac. You are twenty-two years old. Aren’t you a bit old for truth or dare?” Enjolras asks uninterested. His real interest lied in Grantaire, who was currently fighting sleep against the man’s shoulder. Although it was five o’ clock in the day, he had been up since they had gotten there the day before straight through the night and had let Enjolras sleep. 

“Someone has to keep an eye out. It’s fine, I can wake you up if something happens and I’ll wake up Joly to take up next in a few hours.” Grantaire had said. He didn’t. He was awake throughout the first night and woke everyone at seven for breakfast, which consisted of poptarts and chocolate milk that he had packed. Enjolras was pissed but at the same time, enthralled that Grantaire had taken it upon himself to do that. His anger was a little stronger and it grew ever so slightly when he still refused to sleep throughout the day. 

“I want to be awake to watch you win.” 

It was the most hopeful Enjolras had ever heard his cynical artist say and he couldn’t help but smile and lightly kiss his boyfriend when they had a minute alone to get some water. 

Now, they were playing an uneventful game of truth or dare and Grantaire’s eyes had finally slid closed and his breathing evened out. Enjolras smiled and laid his head lightly on top of Grantaire’s. The man stirred slightly and Enjolras cursed himself for possibly waking him up but he continued to sleep. Enjolras sighed and looked at Courfeyrac who had the face of a seven year old at Christmas time. 

“You two are SOOOOO cute.”

“ _Don’t wake him up._ ” Enjolras hisses. 

“He certainly has tuckered himself out today.” Combeferre says with a small grin. 

Enjolras returns it. 

“He just…I’ve never seen him like this. It’s nice, he may not agree with me all the time…well ever, if we’re being serious but, he cares about this.” 

“Enjolras. He cares about you. He knows this is the most important rally we have ever set up and we are SO close. He sees that. As cynical as he is, he’s not stupid, he sees progress.” Combeferre says. 

Enjolras blushes. 

He knew that, of course. He cared a great deal for Grantaire and he knew the man felt the same for him, but this was still the first had been so determined to help. He would usually sit somewhere and sketch the proceedings, or pace with Bahorel to help with crowd control. At meetings, he had made posters and again, sketched in the back, or argued points with Enjolras, much to his disdain. It made Enjolras better, but it still infuriated him to no end. 

Jehan was busy making flower crowns when he noticed that Grantaire had fallen asleep. He dropped his latest piece on his leaders head as he walked by to sit next to Courfeyrac. 

“I’m kind of upset that Grantaire fell asleep, he needs it of course, but he had brought his guitar. I was hoping to have a sing along.” 

Courfeyrac looks distraught. “HE WHAT. I LOVE SING AL…”

Jehan shoves a lump of grass in Courfeyrac’s mouth in hopes to quiet him and not waken Grantaire, it works, but Courfeyrac is spitting out bits of grass for twenty minutes. Grantaire continues to sleep peacefully. 

“I…I didn’t know he played guitar.” Enjolras says quietly. 

“I’m honestly not surprised. I don’t think he tells many people, he thinks his voice is awful, I’ll tell now that it isn’t. I only know because he didn’t hear me come in one day while he was playing in his room.” Jehan says while rubbing Courfeyrac’s back. 

Enjolras became irrationally jealous of Jehan. He knew Grantaire and Jehan had lived together for nearly three years and only now did he wish that time had been spent between him and his boyfriend. 

He would have to bring it up later. 

“It’s funny though. Grantaire can actually do a lot of cool things I didn’t realize until…I just walked in and he was doing them.” Jehan says after a moment of thought. 

“Like what, exactly?” Courfeyrac asks now that he had passed the grass out of his mouth. 

Jehan shrugs. “He apparently took gymnastics as a kid and is crazy flexible. Don’t tell him I told you but he also can do a back handspring that cheerleaders would kill for.” 

Enjolras was very well aware of Grantaire’s flexibility.

“He also can cook pretty well. Chicken Parmesan and Taco nights are my favorite. “

Enjolras had gotten hungry and would definitely demand a meal now as many times Enjolras had tried and failed to cook, setting many appliances on fire in the process. 

“He also is really good at Karate and kick boxing. He took me to the gym one time and had me AND Bahorel down in nearly three minutes.”

Bahorel makes a frustrated noise and responds with, “It was two and half minutes, not three.”

“Either way, that gymnastics crap turned him into the Black Widow or something.”

Enjolras was suddenly hit with the image of Grantaire dressed in all leather kicking ass and taking names. His face turned red and he had to start coughing to cover it up. 

“I’ll…uhm, have to ask him about it.”

“Or you can ask now, he’s up.”

True to Jehan’s word, Grantaire rubbed his eyes and sat up to stretch. Enjolras didn’t notice how his t-shirt lifted up an inch or two revealing his belt and a bit of his boxers. Not at all.

“Ask me what?” He asks through a yawn. Enjolras frowned, Grantaire still looked exhausted. 

“Ask why it is you haven’t broken out the guitar yet. I’m dying for a good sing along, it’s killing me Grantaire, really. How could you?” Courfeyrac shoots him a wounded expression. 

“Oh. Uhm. I don’t think sing-alongs are really fit for a ‘place of justice” Grantaire says while making air quotes and smirking at Enjolras. 

Enjolras quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“Actually, I’m quite interested. Let’s hear it.” 

Grantaire, and the rest of the group, are shocked. “Oh…you. You sure?” Grantaire asks getting a little fidgety. 

“Yes. I’m up for a little fun as much as the next person, it doesn’t look like there will be a decision any time soon. Let’s hear it.” It was more of a demand than an actual request. Grantaire blinks at him a couple times before muttering, “Ok, let me go get my guitar.”

When Grantaire returns, his hands are shaking and he tunes it before looking up. 

“Any requests?”

“FREE BIRD.” 

“No Courf.”  
Grantaire has a sly smirk and strums the guitar before letting out as loud as he can, 

“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG. IF YOU DON’T THINK WE CAN SING FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG “ 

The result was nearly immediate. Nearly then entirety of those attending the rally began erupting and joining in on the tune from Spongebob Squarepants. Many people moved closer and joined in a circle around the Amis and clapped the faster the tempo got. Many people dropped out until the only ones able to keep up were Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Grantaire finally cut it off and began laughing and said, 

“Ok, for realzies this time.”

Grantaire typically didn’t say things like “realizes,” so Enjolras could guess that he was nervous. 

He cleared his throat and he began playing softly, Enjolras recognized it from a movie, Shrek, Marius had sat them all down to watch it one night. 

“ _Well I heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the lord…_ ”

Grantaire didn’t realize at the time because he was far too nervous, but the entirety of the crowd had gone quiet. Grantaire’s voice carried over them in a wave of warmth and comfort. 

“ _You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. Well she tied you to her kitchen chair she broke your thrown and she cut your hair…_

Enjolras was entranced. His mouth had fallen slightly and he was awestruck by Grantaire. This must be what everyone had said Grantaire looks like when Enjolras is speaking. 

“ _Hallelujah_ ”

Jehan was smiling and, quietly at first, began to join in. It wasn’t long before each of the group had leant their voices as the song ended they each got quieter and finally Grantaire’s playing faded.

Grantaire looked up and blushed.

“So, uh…seriously, any requests?”

Enjolras was bound by some unseen force. He had never seen Grantaire so pure in a moment, except when he painted. He pulled Grantaire by the collar of his shirt their lips collided in a force of passion. Grantaire was aback at first but he closed his eyes and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. 

Applause had started after Grantaire finished, now, there was full-blown cheering. Grantaire pulled back and was beaming at Enjolras and Enjolras couldn’t help but return it with equal fervor. The crowd calmed down eventually and requests were thrown out left and right. 

“Free bird!”

“Renegade!”

“Save Rock and Roll!”

“FREE BIRD!”

“Bohemian Rhapsody!”

“Radoactive!”

“FREE BIRD DAMMIT.”

“COURF SHUT UP.”

“All of you,” Grantaire put a finger to his lips, “SHHH.”

The crowd died down and Enjolras became vaguely fearful of Grantaire’s newfound power over young teen loins. 

_“Sometimes I feel like everybody’s got a problem, I feel like, nobody wants to solve them”_

Enjolras didn’t recognize the song but the chorus began and Grantaire looked into Enjolras’s eyes and sang, from what he could tell, the bottom of his heart. 

“ _Take my hand tonight, let’s not think about tomorrow. Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go. Because our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die. Take my hand tonight, one last time…_ ”

Enjolras was blushing and he listened intently to the words as he heard many girls start to coo and “awe” and them. Cosette being one of the guilty…and also Courfeyrac. As the song finished, Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand and squeezed it with a soft smile lining his features. 

Grantaire played well into the night, he finally submitted to Courfeyrac’s whining and began “Free Bird.” Within the first line of the song, an alert had gone off. Everyone dashed to their technology of choice and radios came to loud life while bodies lined screens and news networks were tuned in to. 

“As of 8 o’ clock, Saturday, July 14th, 2013, the U.S. Senate has agreed in a near tie that Amendment Number Twenty-eight shall be PASSED. This will legalize Gay Marriage in ALL fifty states and allow a women to rights over their own bodies.”

Much of the news broadcast was drowned out as cheers erupted across the field and fireworks were fired off around the city. Enjolras was cheering with rest and he looked at Grantaire who was standing silently, smiling, and guitar still in hand. Enjolras placed his hands on Grantaire’s face and kissed him gently. Grantaire dropped the guitar and wrapped his arms around Enjolras’s shoulders and smiles into the kiss. 

“I believed in you. I knew you would win.”

“I love you.”

Grantaire’s face washed over every emotion a person could experience. Fear, pain, hate, happiness, love, joy and finally Grantaire’s arms went slack and he began to cry. 

Enjolras knew he wasn’t always his most eloquent when he spoke to Grantaire. He said things that hurt or he wouldn’t be able o speak at all because he simply became so furious or flustered by him. 

This time, however, he honestly could not see what he had said wrong. 

Enjolras’s stomach was in knots and he felt sick, “Grantaire? Are you alright?”

“I’m great! I’m fantastic!” He says as his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and he wiped snot away from his nose. 

“Uhm…are you positive?”

“I love you…too!!” He says choking on the words through tears. 

Enjolras had never smiled like he did in that moment; he pulled Grantaire by his waist to himself and slammed his mouth on to his boyfriend’s. Grantaire opened it and Enjolras slipped his tongue in gladly while he wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s waist and Grantaire’s arms assumed their position around his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders. Enjolras had to step back because to keep from falling because Grantaire had leaned so hard into him. Grantaire pulled back and smiled at Enjolras, it was one of the only times he could say that Grantaire looked truly happy.

“When we get back home, you're going to sing to me right?” Enjolras asks, “Because, that was honestly a huge turn on.” 

Grantaire smirks, “Oh really?” He lifts himself on to his tip toes and puts his mouth to Enjolras’s ear, “Because, on one of those all too few nights you stay at my house, I could sit outside the bathroom while you shower and serenade you.” The last part came out as less of a whisper and more of a low growl. 

The morality of it not withstanding, and had there not been a group of over four thousand people, or more, standing around them, Enjolras would have had Grantaire in the middle of that field, losing clothes as they rolled in the grass with every touch, bite and kiss. 

Enjolras puts his face into Grantaire’s neck and using his “speaking furious passion voice” that Grantaire seems to melt at and whispers huskily, “I’ll have to hold you to that. Of course, who said anything about you being _outside_ the bathroom?”

Grantaire bit his lip and got ready to respond when Combeferre interrupted them in a flurry of words and excitement. 

“They want you give a speech! They want you to give your opinion and what our next move is! Some news stations have showed up to ask you some questions too!” 

Enjolras pouted, he literally POUTED. He quickly gathered himself together and let go of Grantaire. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’s hand and smiled walking with him towards where they had set up a podium the day before. As they walk, an opening had presented itself through a throng of people clapping, cheering and crying. There were a few there who were only there to throw out slurs and hate but they were drowned out by the overwhelming happiness that filled the area. 

Grantaire gaze is taken away from Enjolras when he sees a man push himself to the front of the line of people and slip a hand in his pocket. He steps in front of Enjolras and angles himself, accidentally, to where Grantaire sees what’s in his hand. 

“So, you the leader of this fine group young man?” The wolf in sheep’s clothing asks with a smile. Before Enjolras can respond Grantaire pushes Enjolras aside and screams, 

“NO. I AM.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes and frowns, “Grantaire please,” before the thought is finished a shot rings out and Grantaire falls back and Cosette lets out a blood curdling scream. 

Enjolras looks down and sees he’s covered in blood and it isn’t until Grantaire’s body falls into him that Enjolras realizes, _it’s not his._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this whole idea of this story actually came from a friend on Tumblr, Castiels-heart.tumblr.com, so if your sad, go thank her! Haha, she's great. Come say hi to me too! Er-will-send-me-to-the-er.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't worry, it will get better and less sad...only more sad first but it's ok! Push through!


End file.
